Patience Is A Virtue
by WiccanMerWolf
Summary: Monica is a lesbian and meets the love of her life. But they keep it a secret. Lexi, Monica's gf, has trouble accepting Monica's love due to being in an abusive relationship. They get married and yet still keep it a secret. But will they be able to maintain a healthy marriage and prevent Tess from finding out? Used tp be Monica Playing For The Other Team. open to suggestions!


I do not own TBAA...I had a dream where Monica was talking about being a lesbian and God loving all lesbians and a jury and i decided to write this.

* * *

[Monica:] What's my assignment? Am I going to be an advocate?

[Tess:] No...You're going to be a college student and you are going to be her friend...

[Lexi:] ...Would you like something to eat?...

[Cameron:] No...I would like for you to shut the hell up and leave me the fuck alone!

2 Months Later...

[Lexi:] What are you doing here Monica?

[Monica:] I'm here to help you...Did your husband do that?

[Lexi:] No...My uh...My husband has never hurt me...

[Monica:] Then what happened?

[Lexi:] I uhh...I tripped over my shoe string and busted my lip...

[Monica:] Then what are you still doing here at school?

[Lexi:] My husband is working and I can't find my keys...

[Monica:] Ahh...You know if you ever wanna talk I'm always here...

[Lexi:] Thanks...But that's uh...That's what my husband is for...

2 Weeks Later...

[Monica:] Sure...I'll be in the jury...

[Sam:] Great! Why are you always so shy? I mean we all really like you but you wont let us get close...

[Monica:] That's because I'm afraid...

[Dia:] Afraid of what?

[Monica:] That you'll find out my secret and then you wont ever be my friend so why bother being friends at all?

[Sam:] Dude you can tell us...We're really accepting...Accept for when it come to food...Then it a really tough thing...

[Monica:] I'm a lesbian...I know God loves all lesbians but still not everyone else does...

[Lexi:] I'm a lesbian...And a Christian...

[Monica:] Really?

[Lexi:] Yeah I have been since I was twelve...Wanna know something?

[Monica:] What?0

[Lexi:] I've had a crush on you for like two months now!

[Monica:] Really?!

[Lexi:] Yeah...But I knew you were a real big christian and I didnt think you were you know gay...

**6 Weeks Later...**

[Monica:] (She lays down)...I'm still a virgin...

[Lexi:] Lesbian virgin?

[Monica:] Virgin in every sense...(She bites her lip and Lexi kisses her reasuringly)...

[Lexi:] Dont worry...I don't bite...Hard...(She laughs and they kiss)...I promise...This will feel amazing...(She kisses her neck)...Monica...Just go with the flo...Look if you dont wanna do this that's fine...

[Monica:] No...I want to...I'm just...I'm nervous...(Lexi smiles and kisses her)...Kiss me...Everywhere...

[Lexi:] (She kisses her all over making Monica laugh)...I love your laugh...It's cute...

[Monica:] This is just a one time thing right?

[Lexi:] Yeah...

[Monica:] Please? I cant wait anymore...I need you...(Lexi starts fingering Monica)...Oh...Mhhhh...

[Lexi:] You like that Mon?

[Monica:] Yes...Mhhh...Uhhh...(She grinds on Lexi's fingers and smiles) It feels so good...Mhhhh! Keep going!

[Lexi:] You're so tight...And so wet...(She licks it not removing her fingers)...Mhhh...You taste good...

[Monica:] Dont stop...Oh! (She whimpers and plays with her own nipples)

[Lexi:] Let me do that...(She bites down gently on one nipple and pinches the other one still fingering her)

[Monica:] Fuck!...(She arches her back)...Mhhhh...Lexi! Fuck me! OH yes! God! Fuck that feels so good! (She moves her hips with Lexi)...Lexi! I'm gonna come! I'm so fucking close!

[Lexi:] Come! Come for me!

[Monica:] Oooh! (She squeezes her breasts) FUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!

[Lexi:] (Monica

**2 Weeks Later...**

[Monica:] (She sighs and dials Lexi's number)...Lex?

[Lexi:] Hey Monica...What's up?

[Monica:] I changed my mind...I dont want a one time thing...I want to be regular fuck buddies...And I'm really in the mood and wanna know if you'll come over?

[Lexi:] When?

[Monica:] How about now?

[Lexi:] I'll be there in twenty minutes...

[Monica:] Kay...(She makes a kissing sound and Lexi returns it)

[Lexi:] (She gets ready and drives to Monica's house)...Okay...(She knocks and Monica answers the door)

[Monica:] Hi...Come on in...

[Lexi:] Thanks...(She walks in and Monica smiles)...So why'd you call me? I thought you said you werent a lesbian?

[Monica:] I'm not...But I may be bisexual...(She smiles and kisses Lexi)...And I might have a crush on you...(She kisses Lexi's neck) Being with a girl is a lot easier than being with a man...

[Lexi:] And why is that?...

[Monica:] Because men dont care they just wanna get off they stick in come and leave but women...Like foreplay and romance and actually care...

[Lexi:] True...(She squeezes Monicas ass)...

[Monica:] (Monica smiles and unbuttons Lexi's blouse)...Mhh...(She kisses Lexi's neck)...Kiss me...

[Lexi:] (She kisses her and lifts up her tanktop) You wanna take this to the bedroom?

[Monica:] Sure...(They go to the bedroom and Monica straddles Lexi) Ha...(She giggles and plays with Lexi's bra strap)...You know another reason i called you is bbecause you are also the most beautiful woman I know...So prim and proper...Even when fucking me senseless...(She kisses Lexi)

[Lexi:] Well I respect you...So I honestly try my best not to hurt you...In any way...(She kisses her and they make love passionately)...How was that?

[Monica:] Mhhh...Lexi? Are you interested in an actual relationship?

[Lexi:] Kinda why?

[Monica:] Because i think i'm ready to fully come out of the closet and I want to be with you...

[Lexi:] I dont wanna be pushy but I think the first step is actually asking me to be your girlfriend in those words.

[Monica:] Well then...Lexi will you pleeease be my girlfriend?

[Lexi:] Of course...(She kisses Monica and smiles) Cupcake phase...

[Monica:] What?

[Lexi:] Oh...It's from a video on Youtube...WHere? Who? You been where? With who? mmmmh? For real Oh really? That's how you feel?

[Monica:] Hahaha! (She laughs and lightly kisses Lexi)...

[Lexi:] Wanna watch it?

[Monica:] Sure...(She gets out of bed and logs onto the internet on her computer)...There...Come on...(She pats her knee) Come on...

[Lexi:] I'd probably break your knee...I'm not exactly skinny...

[Monica:] Yes you are...Honey you are perfect...And you're not fat either...

[Lexi:] Yeah? Babe, I cant walk with out my belly jiggling...

[Monica:] (She gets up and walks over to Lexi) Lexi...You are not fat...I lo-like you just the way you are...I'm actually glad you're not supermodel skinny...It's a wee bit of a turn off when a girl takes her shirt off and you can see every rib...

[Lexi:] Really?...(She nods and kisses her)

[Monica:] Come on...(She walks over and sits down) Now come on...

[Lexi:] Babe my wieght is still too much...(She kneels beside her)

[Monica:] Well then we'll switch...You sit on the chair and i'll sit on your lap...(She gets up and Lexi sits down)...There...(She sits on Lexi's lap) Better?...(Lexi nods and clicks on the video)...

[Lexi:] You're gonna love it...

[Monica:] (they watch and Monica laughs) That's funny! I love that!

[Lexi:] I know...(She smiles and kisses Monicas shoulder)

[Monica:] Do you have to work tomorrow?

[Lexi:] No. I quit my job...My boss was a pig and I had to quit before he fired me...So I could get my last pay check.

[Monica:] Oh...So are you doing anything tomorrow morning?

[Lexi:] Not that I know of why?

[Monica:] Well I was thinking maybe since you know we're dating now and it's kinda late that you could spend the night...

[Lexi:] Sure. If you want me to...

[Monica:] (She smiles and gets up) Come on...I am going to show you how beautiful you are...(She lays down with Lexi)...Mhhh...

**6 Months Later...**

[Lexi:] Oh Monica! (She spreads her legs and they start tribbing)...Mhhhhh...Mon...

[Monica:] Lexi...Mhhhh! This feels so good...Uh! UH!...Mhhh...

[Lexi:] Oh! Ooooh...Hmmmmmh! Mhhhhhh!...(Lexi tribbs her more until they come)

[Monica:] Mhh! I think we just broke our record...

[Lexi:] For what? (Monica straddles Lexi)

[Monica:] For how many times we've come together...(She French kisses Lexi)...Mhh...(She kisses Lexi's neck continuesly)...Lex?

[Lexi:] Yeah...(She rubs Monica's thighs)

[Monica:] Wanna watch some lesbian porn?

[Lexi:] Anything you want baby...(She kisses Monica and squeezes her ass)

[Monica:] I love you...(She kisses her girlfriend)...Hmmm...(She smiles and looks at Lexi) I can't imagine my life without you...

[Lexi:] Me either...You are so beautiful...(She tucks Monicas hair behind her ear) Come here...(She kisses Monica and smiles) Mhhh...

[Monica:] You know you never told me why you and your husband got a divorce...

[Lexi:] Ex-husband! Ex...

[Monica:] I know...I'm sorry baby...(She cups her face and kisses her)

[Lexi:] Besides why does it matter?...(Monica shrugs) Because for one I fell in love with someone else and two he cheated on me with my best friend, and three...He was abusivee...

[Monica:] Who'd you fall in love with?

[Lexi:] You...(She lays down and lets Monica get her pleasure by humping her)

**6 Months Later...**

[Lexi:] I remember that! (Monica see's her girlfriend laughing with another girl)

[Hannah:] Oh my God! I've died and gone to heaven! Look at that babe over there...(She motions to Monica)

[Lexi:] Monica! (She runs over to her) Hey baby! (She kisses her)...What are you doing here?

[Monica:] Well I went home and you weren't there so I decided to go look for you...

[Lexi:] Aw! (She kisses her) Come on...I want you to meet an old friend of mine...(She pulls her over) Hannah, this is my girlfriend Monica...

[Hannah:] What happened with Cameron?

[Lexi:] He was an ass...He cheated on me with Jazlyn...And he beat me so we got a divorce...And then Monica and I started dating a month later...

[Monica:] (She smiles and puts her hand on Lexi's knee)...And although I hate him for hurting you...I'm glad you got divorced...Otherwise we wouldnt be this happy together...

[Lexi:] Aw! You're sweet! (She kisses her) Oh...Monica this is Hannah...She was my arch nemisis and best friend during high school and Jr. High...

[Hannah:] Yeah...I threatened to beat her with a baseball bat...

[Lexi:] And to poke my eyes out with your thumbs...But it's all good...

[Hannah:] Well...I've gotta go...My dogs have been alone all day and are probably starved...So bye...And nice to meet you Monica...(She leaves)

[Lexi:] You okay? You look upset...

[Monica:] Do you have...romantic history with her?

[Lexi:] No! Is that?...Monica...Baby, you are the only woman in my life, heart, and bed...(She kisses her)...I dont have history with her...I only have room for one girl in my life...And that girl is you...Let's go home...(They go to the apartment)...Now...You look awefully confined in those clothes...(She unbuttons Monica's coat)...This is actually very nice...Me finally not having to worry about getting hurt...If you did hurt me...I would make your life a living hell...(Monica smiles)

[Monica:] I love it when you get rough...It's hot...(She kisses her)...And I would never ever hurt you...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She takes Monica's sweater off)...Mhhhh...(She kisses her)...Mhhh...(She smiles and pulls off her skirt)...You're wearing crotchless panties?

[Monica:] Yeah...Anything to make my girl happy...(She takes her hair down and shakes it)...I love you...You're my girl...(She kisses her and Lexi feels Monica's pussy)

[Lexi:] Good thing you're wearing stockings and not pantyhose...OTher wise they'd be soaked...You are really wet...

[Monica:] I have a confession...I gave into pleasure today...(Lexi backs away) I got so horny thinking about you I snuck off to the ladies room and masturbated...(Lexi smiles and kisses her)...

[Lexi:] Well at least you didn't cheat on me...(She pulls her into the bedroom)...You are so hot!...I guess that's a benifit of being an angel...

[Monica:] No...That's the benifit of trying to please you...(She unclasps her bra) I love you...(She kisses her and takes off the bra)...

[Lexi:] Mhhh...You my girl?...(She kisses her and smiles)...

[Monica:] Mhhh-Hmmm...(She lays down and makes out with Lexi for a while)...Mhhh...

[Lexi:] You are really sexy...(She kisses her neck and undresses)...You're kisses are like...Like my own personal brand of crack...(She kisses her and pulls off her stockings)

[Monica:] Lex...I'm horny...I want you really bad...

[Lexi:] Patience is a virtue Monica...And it makes the sex a whole lot hotter!...(She kisses Monica's pussy)...

[Monica:] Mhhh...Baby...(She spreads her legs farther)

[Lexi:] Uh-uh...I am going to work my way from top to bottom...(she smiles and kisses her forehead)...Have I ever told you you smell really good?

[Monica:] Yes but not very often...(She smiles and kisses her)...

[Lexi:] (They make love and lay in each otthers arms) What would you say if I told you I want to be a singer...

[Monica:] I'd say go for it...You've got the voice and you've got the passion...You could definately make it baby...(She snuggles in closer to Lexi)...Lexi...You would never cheat on me would you?

[Lexi:] Never...I know how it feels...TO be betrayed like that...It hurts like hell...And I would never ever cause anyone that pain...Especially you...You're a keeper and I love you...A lot...(She kisses her)...Cameron...Hurt me really bad and um...It's uh...It's hard...(She starts crying and wipes her eyes)...And I'm still not over it...Monica...He destroyed me and if you hurt me like that it would kill me...(She wipes her eyes)...But uh...If that doesnt kill me...I'd probably kill myself...(She completely starts crying)

[Monica:] Baby...(She comforts her)...Honey...I would never hurt you ever...(She kisses her forehead)...Shhh!...Baby...i love you...I'm never going to hurt you like that...Or anyway...(She kisses her and smiles)...I love you so much...Lexi you are my whole life...(She kisses her and smiles)...Baby it's okay...(She rubs her back as she stops crying and kisses her)

[Lexi:] I've got a head ache now...

[Monica:] I'll get you some asprin...(She kisses her and gets up)...i love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(Monica walks to the kitchen and gets two asprin and some a glass of water and bring it back to her) Thanks...(She takes them and Monica lays back down)...I love you...

[Monica:] I love you too...And you know how hard it is to get over heartbreak?...(Lexi nods and lays her head on Monica's shoulder)...Well you don't have to do it alone...Because it's a lot easier when you're in love and you have someone who you know won't hurt you...(She kisses her romantically)...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...Thanks for loving me...

[Monica:] It's my pleasure...(She kisses her neck and gives her a hickey)...That's not going to get you in trouble at work is it?...

[Lexi:] No...I'll just use concealer...Which I dont wanna do?

[Monica:] Why?

[Lexi:] Because what's the point of covering up a mark made with love...From the woman I love...(She kisses her)

[Monica:] Aww...I love you...(She kisses her and smiles)...Think you're up for another round?

[Lexi:] Always...(She gets on top of her)...You are so amazing...(She kisses her neck and squeezes her breasts)...

[Monica:] It's my turn to pleasure you...(She rolls on top of Lexi and straddles her backwards)...I know exactly how to make you come...(She leans over and starts rubbing Lexi's clit)...

[Lexi:] Mhhh...Monica...(She squirms)

[Monica:] ...(She gets the vibrator)...You ready?...

[Lexi:] Yes...Baby please...(Monica uses it and makes Lexi come)...Fuck baby! (She comes and smiles)

[Monica:] Did you like that?...

[Lexi:] Mhhhh...Hmmmm...(She smiles as Monica turns back around)...

[Monica:] I love you...(She kisses her and lays down)...

[Lexi:] You're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for...(She wraps her arms around her)...

The Next Morning...

[Monica:] Good morning...(She smiles and kisses her)

[Lexi:] Morning...(She smiles and kisses her passionately)...You are really beautiful in the mornings...

[Monica:] Thank you...(She kisses her) Hungry?

[Lexi:] A little...

[Monica:] Come on...I'll make us some breakfast...(She takes Lexi and they walk out to the living room)...Or...(She unties her robe and bites her lip seductively)...How about we make love first and then I make us breakfast?...

[Lexi:] I think I like that idea...(She kisses her and smiles)...You are the best...Mwah! I love you Monica...(She french kisses her)

[Monica:] Wow! You'd think after two years I would have grown accustom to your kisses but I still feel like fainting every time...(She smiles and kisses her)

[Lexi:] I know the feeling...You know what that's called?

[Monica:] What?

[Lexi:] True love...(She smiles and entangles her fingers in Monica's hair)...Baby...I love you...(She kisses her and lays her down on the couch)...You have the most beautiful brown eyes...(She smiles and kisses her)...

[Monica:] No...You have that covered...You have the sweetest, most beautiful brown eyes...

[Lexi:] Honey...How about we call it a tie?...

[Monica:] Okay...(She kisses her and rubs her breasts)

[Lexi:] I'll Do that...(She rubs Monica's breasts and kisses her neck)...You like that baby?

[Monica:] Mhhh-Hmmmm! (She smiles and laughs)...Mhh...Lexi...I need you, baby...(She kisses her and bites her lip)

[Lexi:] You want me? How bad?...(She traces circles on Monica's thigh)...

[Monica:] So bad...(She whines and wiggles)

[Lexi:] Get up...(She smiles and pulls the bed from the pull out couch)...Lie down...(Monica lies down and spreads her legs)...Baby...(She smiles and then starts tribbing her)...

[Monica:] Lex...Oooh! Honey...Make love to me! Oh! (She holds onto Lexi's shoulders)...Ahh! Baby! Oh! Lexi! (She kisses Lexi and moans) Oooh! Oh! Lexi!

[Lexi:] Monica! Do something for me?...I want you to get really Irish on me...(She kisses Monica's shoulder and rubs her girlfriends nipples)...Call me Darlin'...Sorry my Irish accent isn't too good...

[Monica:] Oooh! Oh darlin'! Ah! Make love to me! Oh yes! Oh! Lexi! Darlin'! Fuck me! Fuck me darlin'! Ah! Sss! Ooooooooh! Oh yeah! Oh yes! FUCK! FUCK ME DARLIN'! LEXXXXXIII! (She kisses Lexi and comes)

[Lexi:] Let me come! (SHe works it until she comes)...Phew! (She lays next to Monica panting)

[Monica:] That was...

[Lexi:] Amazing!...I mean just...

[Monica:] Wow!...(She kisses her cheek)...Now how about breakfast?

[Lexi:] Sure...(She kisses her) Monica...Do you think you'll ever get married? (Monica puts her robe on and goes to the stove)

[Monica:] Depends...

[Lexi:] On what?

[Monica:] On whether or not you pluck up the courage and ask me...

[Lexi:] Will you marry me?

[Monica:] Of course! (She kisses her)

[Lexi:] I don't have a ring...

[Monica:] I don't want a ring...I want you...

[Lexi:] Awww! So sweet! (She kisses her)

[Monica:] Eggs or oatmeal?

[Lexi:] Oatmeal...(She hugs her from behind)

[Monica:] Sugar and milk?

[Lexi:] Yup...You know me so well...

[Monica:] It's all part of being a good girlfriend...

[Lexi:] Speaking of that...I'll be right back...(She goes and puts on her robe then returns)...I love you...

[Monica:] I love you too...(There's a knock on the door)...I'll get that...(She goes to the door and takes the roses)...White roses with pink around the edges...(She reads the card)..."For my special girl xoxox-Lexi"...Awww!...Thank you...(She kisses her)...Mwah!...I love you...The roses are beautiful...Thank you...(She kisses her and smiles)

[Lexi:] I'll put these in a vase for you...(She smiles and puts them in a vase with water)...You know how much I love you right?

[Monica:] Yes...(She smiles and fixes them breakfast) Here you go...(She starts eating it)

[Lexi:] Mhhh...That's good...You're a really good cook...And a really good girlfriend...

[Monica:] Aww! Thank you baby! (She kisses her and takes her bowl)...Would you like more?

[Lexi:] Of the oatmeal no...Of you?...yes...(She pulls her onto her lap)...Let me love you?...Oh my God!

[Monica:] What?

[Lexi:] That's it...That's the song! (she goes over to the piano and starts playing)...Let me love you...And i will love you until you learn to love yourself let me love you your heart is troubled it's brought to life oh I can tell...(She stops and suddenly kisses Monica)...I love you...

[Monica:] I love you too...

[Lexi:] Fudge Nuggets...

[Monica:] What?

[Lexi:] Nothing...I just wanted to say that for some reason...(She laughs and kisses her)...Come on...To the bedroom! (The run to the bedrooom)

[Monica:] You sound like a super hero...

[Lexi:] Captain Lesbo to the rescue!

[Monica:] Haha! (Lexi lays her down on the bed and gets on top of her)...Mhhh! I love you...(She wraps her arms around Lexi's neck)

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She kisses her jawline)...You are beautiful...(She smiles and starts playing with Monica's nipples)...And your nipples are rock solid...Right now anyways...(She kisses them and Monica plays with her girlfriends hair)...Baby...You are so beautiful...(She moves down to her stomach)...You're amazing...

[Monica:] Mhhh...Lexi...I love you...(She smiles and moans) Honey...I need you...

[Lexi:] Patience is a, virtue Monica...(She kisses her thigh and moves down to her privates)...You tast so good baby...(She starts eating her out)

[Monica:] Mhhhh! Lexi! Baby dont stop! (She comes)

1 Year Later...

[Monica:] No...I'm not the marrying type...(Lexi covers her mouth)

[Lexi:] Not again...(Monica see's her)

[Monica:] Lexi?...(Lexi's runs out of the bar crying) Excuse me...(She chases after her)...Lexi!

[Lexi:] Go away Monica...(She turns away sobbing into her hands)

[Monica:] Honey...What's wrong?

[Lexi:] Dont call me honey...(She wipes her eyes)

[Monica:] Why not? Lexi...You heard what I said?

[Lexi:] Yeah...Not the marrying type...I really thought that you loved me...I guess I'm just not meant to be with anyone...

[Monica:] Yes you are...

[Lexi:] Yeah...But you're not the one right?

[Monica:] I am the one...

[Lexi:] Then why the hell are you doing this? I can't take this back and forth game you're playing anymore Monica...I mean why is it that everyone just loves to walk all over me..."Oh she's been hurt before she'll get over it. I'll do the hump her and dump her."...Why is that no body cares about me or loves me?...Am I really that undesire...(Monica kisses her passionately)

[Monica:] I'm not the type to marry him...I didn't lie...I love you...I'm marrying you...I am definately not the kind of girl who just has sex with one girl and then goes onto the next...(She kisses her again and squeezes her ass)

[Lexi:] I'm sorry...I've just been hurt a lot...My heart doesn't trust as easily...I'm so scared of being hurt again...Because I love you...

[Monica:] I know...I love you too baby...(She kisses her again)

[Lexi:] Thanks for chasing after me...

[Monica:] It's my job...

[Lexi:] Yeah...Angels do a great job at cheering people up...

[Monica:] Not my job as an angel...My job as your future wife...So what brings you into town?

[Lexi:] I'm the only friend from high school that didn't bully her...

[Monica:] Ah...So where are you staying?

[Lexi:] The little hotel across the street...

[Monica:] Well...Then how about we go to you're hotel room and make love...And just relax...(She tucks Lexi's hair behind her ear) I really do love you...(She kisses her lightly)

[Lexi:] I love you too...(They go to the hotel) Want some coffee?

[Monica:] Sure...(She walks up behind Lexi and lifts Lexi's skirt)

[Lexi:] I meant the drinkable kind but this is good too...(She turns around)

[Monica:] Haha...(She turns Lexi around and kisses her)...You are so beautiful...(She kisses Lexi's neck and unbuttons Lexi's blouse)...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(Monica pulls Lexi's shirt off)...

[Monica:] Lie down...(Lexi lays down and Monica undresses)...Mhhh...(She gets on top of her and kisses her) I love you...(She pulls off Lexi's skirt)...Why is it that we always end up the same place?

[Lexi:] Maybe it's God's way of saying we're soul mates...

[Monica:] Maybe...(She smiles and sits her up)...Come on...Turn around and let me unhook your bra...

[Lexi:] It clasps in the front...(She smiles and Monica undoes her bra)

[Monica:] Mhhh...(She kisses her and throws the bra somewhere)...Lie back down...(She lies down and Monica kisses her neck) Baby...

[Lexi:] Monica...I'm so horny I can hardly stand it...

[Monica:] Horny for what? Or who?

[Lexi:] For you...(Monica smiles and kisses her)

[Monica:] Mhhh...(She sticks her hand in Lexi's panties)...You're wet...(She sucks on her neck giving her a hickey)...

[Lexi:] I love you...(She kisses Monica)

[Monica:] I love you too...(She kisses her back)...How horny are you?

[Lexi:] Very!...(Monica takes off Lexi's panties)...

[Monica:] Spread em...(Lexi spreads her legs and Monica licks it as if it were ice cream)...Lex...Can I ask you something?

[Lexi:] Anything...

[Monica:] Promise you wont think I'm weird?

[Lexi:] Promise?

[Monica:] Is it strange that I love the smell of your pussy...(She sucks on her clit)...Like occasionally when I'm eating you out...I just take a sniff...

[Lexi:] No...It's hot!...Monica...

[Monica:] Mhhh...(she laughs)...You taste so good...(She eats her out)

[Lexi:] Mhhhhh! Monica...Ahhh! (She arches her back and Monica kisses her pussy)

[Monica:] Mhh...(She licks it like ice cream and smiles)...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She bites her lip)

[Monica:] Come here...(She pulls Lexi to her and they rub their pussies together)

[Lexi:] Uhhh! Monica!

[Monica:] Lexi...(She squeezes Lexi's breast)...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...

[Monica:] Mhhh...Lex...(They come and Monica squirts all over Lexi)...Mhhh...(She smiles and gets off)

[Lexi:] Now it's my turn...(She gets up and pins Monica to the bed)...Mhh...What should I do first?...(She lays her arms on either side of Monica's head) I love you...

[Monica:] I love you to...(Lexi kisses her passionately)

[Lexi:] Come here...Sit up...(Monica sits up and Lexi rubs her knee)...You look so beautiful...Can I ask you a favor?

[Monica:] Anything...

[Lexi:] Can I take some pictures?

[Monica:] Of us having sex?

[Lexi:] No...Just sexy poses of you...(She smiles and kisses her neck)

[Monica:] Maybe...But first...You have to make me come...

[Lexi:] (She laughs and kisses her)...Mhhh...(She smiles and sticks her hand down inbetween Monica's legs)...

[Monica:] Baby...(She starts to spread her legs but Lexi stops her)

[Lexi:] No...Now you better behave...(She flicks Monica's clit and watches Monica's nipples harden)...Good girl...(She wets her fingers and then rubs Monicas clit)

[Monica:] Nnnn...(She jerks and spreads her legs)

[Lexi:] Uh-uh...(She gets up and gets in her suitcase)

[Monica:] What are you doing?

[Lexi:] You are not being very good...(She gets a pair of hand-cuffs out)...Lay down...And grab onto the head board...(Monica obeys and Lexi hand-cuffs her to the bed) Now...(She holds Monica's legs together) Now...Hold still...(She plays with Monica's clit)

[Monica:] Lex...

[Lexi:] (She spreads her legs and smiles)...Now stay like that...(She goes into the bathroom and grabs a box)...You've been bad...(She takes out a vibrating dildo)...Now you're gonna be punished...(She sits on Monica's pussy and lays back)...You are going to watch me get pleasure...(She turns it on and sticks it in) Mhhh...(She turns it up)...Oooh!

[Monica:] Lexi...

[Lexi:] (She turns it as high as it will go and masturbates) Ahhhh! Oh! Fuck! Fuck! Mhhh! (She pounds it and comes all over her girlfriend)...

[Monica:] Lexi...Please?

[Lexi:] (She turns it off) What do I get out of it?

[Monica:] I'll give you what ever you want...Baby please...

[Lexi:] Give me a kiss...(she kisses her) And eat me out...We're gonna do a 69...(She smiles and undoes Monica's hand-cuffs)...One more kiss...(Monica kisses her)...Good girl...(She does a 69 and puts the dildo inside)...Start licking baby...(Monica starts eating her out and She turns on the vibrations)

[Monica:] Mhhhh...That feels good...(She kisses Lexi's pussy)

[Lexi:] You like that...(She turns it higher and Monica moans into her pussy) Keep going baby...(She turns it higher).

[Monica:] Ahhhh! Lexi! Don't stop! (She starts eating her out real good)

[Lexi:] You like that? (She pounds her)

[Monica:] OH! Yes! LEXI! BABY! FUCK! (She comes and Lexi licks it up)

[Lexi:] Come on baby...Make me come...(Monica sticks her tongue in Lexi's hole and then stops)

[Monica:] Do you want me to finger you?

[Lexi:] Oh yeah! (She lays down and spreads her legs) Fuck me, Monica...

[Monica:] (She finger her) You're really wet...Tell me when you're about to come...

[Lexi:] Mhhh! Why?...Oh!

[Monica:] Because...I want you to squirt on my face...

[Lexi:] Uh! Monica! Faster! (Monica speeds up and Lexi rubs her nipples) Ooh! Mon! Fuck! Fuck! Oh yeah!

[Monica:] You're getting tighter! (She fucks harder)

[Lexi:] MMMHHHHHHHH! MONICA! FUCKING!...I'M GONNA FUCKING COME!

[Monica:] (She starts eating Lexi out)...Come baby...Come on...

[Lexi:] MHHHHHH! (She squirts all over Monica's face)...

[Monica:] You taste good...Now didn't you want to take some pictures of me?

[Lexi:] Let me grab my camera...Oh...Here wipe your face and redo your make up...I want you to look extra sexy for these pics...These are your going away pictures...

[Monica:] Going away pictures?

[Lexi:] Pictures for me to look at and masturbate to when you're gone on long assignments...

[Monica:] Oh...(Lexi grabs her camera and fixes the lights)

[Lexi:] Stop! That's the perfect pose...(She moves the make-up out of the way) Now just cover one of your breasts and your ass with the sheet...(Monica obeys and Lexi takes the picture) Okay now just bend your knee more...(She does and Lexi see's her sweater) Put that sweater on but don't button it...(Monica obeys and smiles)

[Monica:] Like this?

[Lexi:] Per...fect...(She smiles and takes the picture) Okay now...Go get the cowgirl hat and boots...

[Monica:] Pink or white?

[Lexi:] Both...

[Monica:] Vest?

[Lexi:] Yeah...(Monica dresses in the white one)...Actually put on the boots...but leave the white vest and hat on...

[Monica:] Yes Ma'am...(She does what is told and smiles)

[Lexi:] Now...Sit on the chair and touch your pussy...

[Monica:] Say pussy again?

[Lexi:] Pussy...Now do it babe...(Monica obeys) One hand...And suck the index finger of your other hand...Or actuallly just bite it...(She takes the picture)...Now stay like that but stick the dildo in...(She obeys and Lexi takes the picture)...Mhhh...

[Monica:] Now what?

[Lexi:] Now...Lay on the bed and pread your legs...(Monica does it)...Stick the dildo in...(Monica obeys and Lexi takes the picture)...That's my favorite...

[Monica:] Now what? Tell me what to do baby...

[Lexi:] Why?

[Monica:] Because...I want to make you happy...

[Lexi:] Do you love me?

[Monica:] Of course I love you...

[Lexi:] And would you ever cheat on me?

[Monica:] Never...I would never hurt you like that...

[Lexi:] And would you ever hit me in a non-sexual way?

[Monica:] Not in a million years...

[Lexi:] Then you do make me happy...As long as you love me we could starving, homeless or broke...You'll always make me happy...

[Monica:] Really?

[Lexi:] Yeah...(She kisses her wife and puts the camera away)...Come here cowgirl...(She sits down and has Monica straddle her leg)

[Monica:] Tell me what to do...I'll give you anything and everything...

[Lexi:] Hump it...My leg baby...Hump my leg...Come on it...(Monica lets out a sexual growl)

[Monica:] Hmmmm!...(She humps it)...Lexi...Ooh! Baby!...(She moans and throws her head back)...Baby...Mhhh...Lexi! Fuck! Mhhh!...I love you! (She moves faster)

[Lexi:] That's it baby...Take your time...(She smiles and licks Monica's nipple causing her to moan louder)...You like that baby?

[Monica:] Yeah...Oh! Yes! Lexi! MHHH! Baby! I'm gonnna come!

[Lexi:] Come for me baby! Come on my leg Monica!

[Monica:] OOH! Oooh! Uh! UH! UH! UH! FUCCKK! LEXI! I'M COMING BABY! YES! YES! Aaaah! (She comes on Lexi's leg)...That felt really good...(She kisses her girlfriend)

[Lexi:] Mhh...Come on...Let's get some sleep we've been going at it for an hour now...(Monica takes off the cowgirl costume and follows Lexi to bed)

[Monica:] Mhhh...(She snuggles next to Lexi and lays her head on her chest)...Mhhh...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She kisses her and they go to sleep)

The Next Morning...

[Monica:] (She wakes up and see's Lexi's not there)...Honey?

[Lexi:] (She walks out of the bathroom)...Morning beautiful...(She kisses her)...You are beautiful in the mornings...

[Monica:] Yes...(She gets up and gets her clothes)...

[Lexi:] Why can't you be my date?

[Monica:] Because...I'm on an assignment...(She kisses her and smiles)...I wish you were my date though...

[Lexi:] Go on and get dressed...(She kisses her)...The wedding isn't till two and we both need to take a shower...

[Monica:] Let me guess...You wanna take a shower together?

[Lexi:] If it's not too much trouble...(She pins Monica up against the wall)...Please? It would make me so happy...(She kisses down Monica's neck)...

[Monica:] Mhhh...Okay...(they kiss passionately)...Mhhh...I love your kisses...

[Lexi:] I was just thinking the same thing...About you...(She hugs her)...Mhhh...I love you...

[Monica:] I love you too...Come on...(She starts the shower)

[Lexi:] You know...Another reason why I love you?

[Monica:] Why?

[Lexi:] Because you're smart...(She moves Monica's hair to one side and kisses the back of her neck) And you love life...

[Monica:] Not as much as I love you though...(She turns around and wraps her arms around Lexi's neck)...

[Lexi:] Come on...(They get in the shower)...Sometimes I wish I were a guy...(Monica starts washing her hair)

[Monica:] Why is that?

[Lexi:] Because I think it would be super sexy if you were able to give me a blowjob...(She kisses her forehead)

[Monica:] I love you...(She kisses her and Lexi rinses her hair)

[Lexi:] I love your hair...It's so long and beautiful...(She kisses her neck)...You look incredibly beautiful when you're wet...In every sense...

[Monica:] Thank you...(She smiles and starts washing her breasts)...

[Lexi:] Let me do that...(She takes the soap and starts soaping up Monica's breasts)...You know...You have the most perfect breasts...So firm and soft...And perky...(She smiles and rubs Monica's nipples) Did I ever tell you that I have an ear fetish?...

[Monica:] No...(Lexi gentley bites Monica's earlobe)...Honey...As much as I love this...We need to get washed up...(She turns around and wraps her arms around Lexi's neck)...And dried off...(She pushes the hair off Lexi's face)...Otherwise we'll be late for the wedding...(She kisses her)

[Lexi:] Babe...We've got over an hour...Relax...

[Monica:] I just...I don't want my job to risk damaging our relationship and I don't want our relationship to do any damage to my job...

[Lexi:] It won't...I will do anything...Anything for you...I love you and want you to be happy...(She kisses her cheek and squeezes her butt)...You are so beautiful...(She smiles and starts kissing her neck)...Monica...

[Monica:] Lexi...(Lexi smiles and pins her up against the shower wall)

[Lexi:] God...You are so sexy...(She rubs Monica's pussy)

[Monica:] Mhhh...(Lexi smiles and kisses her)...Lex...

[Lexi:] Shh...(She starts fingering her)...You're so tight...

[Monica:] Lex...Uh!...Baby...(She stops Lexi)

[Lexi:] What? You don't like it?

[Monica:] I love it...But...Let's finsish showering first...Or at least get out of the shower...(She smiles and kisses her)

[Lexi:] All right...(She turns off the water and they get out)

[Monica:] Come on...(She pulls Lexi to the bed)

[Lexi:] Uh-uh...I've got the upperhand...(She pins Monica down on the bed)...Mhhh...You need a warning sign...That says either Warning: She's Fiesty or...

[Monica:] What?

[Lexi:] Warning: She's mine. You'll get slapped just for lookin.

[Monica:] Hahaha! (She laughs and kisses her)...Maybe I will...

[Lexi:] (She kisses her and smiles)...You are the hottest woman I have ever seen...(She kisses her neck and rubs her breasts)

[Monica:] Mhhh...Lexi...(She runs her finger through Lexi's wet black hair)

[Lexi:] How horny are you?...(She licks Monica's throat)

[Monica:] So horny...I want you so bad...(She tries to hump Lexi's knee)

[Lexi:] Uh-uh...(She straddles her and kisses her)...Mwah!

[Monica:] Lexi...(She laughs and makes a pouty face)

[Lexi:] Not until I say so...Patience is a virtue...(She french kisses her and starts rubbing her pussy)

[Monica:] Mhhh...

[Lexi:] You like that?...(She kisses her neck and moves down to her stomach)...I love you...(She kisses her navel and eats her out)

[Monica:] UH! Lexi! Don't stop!

[Lexi:] I won't! (She eats her until she comes)...

[Monica:] (She pants and laughs)...That was...amazing...How is it that every time we make love you make me come harder...

[Lexi:] It's called love...(She licks her lips and kisses her girlfriend)...Mhh...

[Monica:] (She looks at the clock) We have to get ready...

[Lexi:] I know...(She groans) Five more minutes?

[Monica:] Uhhh...Fine...But just five minutes...(She smiles and kisses her)

[Lexi:] Mhhhh...(She smiles and Monica flips on top of her)...It's kinda hot when you take control but...

[Monica:] You put up a good fight when it comes to authority...

[Lexi:] I like being in control...(She kisses her)...It's the best...(She french kisses her and smiles)...Way I can guard my heart...

[Monica:] You don't need to guard your heart...I promised you I would never hurt you...And angels dont lie...(She cups Lexi's face and kisses her)...

[Lexi:] I love you...(She smiles and kisses her)...

[Monica:] I love you too...(She smiles and sits up)...Come on...(She pulls her up off the bed)

[Lexi:] What?...(Monica gets in her dress pocket and pulls out a simple silver band with a heart shaped diamond)

[Monica:] I love you more than anything else in the whole world...(She gets down on one knee)...I have told you a million times that I want to marry you so lets make this a million and one...I want to spend the rest of my life with you...I willl always love you...And...(She starts crying) I am begging you...Please do me the honor of being my wife?...From now until eternity?...

[Lexi:] Oh my God! (She covers her mouth) Yes!

[Monica:] Yes?

[Lexi:] Yes!...(Monica puts the ring on her finger and stands up)

[Monica:] I love you...(She hugs her and kisses her)

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She kisses her) I love you so much...(She kisses her again) Let's get ready...(She wipes her eyes)...Wow...I mean...I know we've talked about it but like...

[Monica:] Never made it official?...(Lexi nods and hugs Monica)...You okay?

[Lexi:] Yeah...Just uh...Bad memories of my ex...

[Monica:] Lexi...I swear...I will be the best wife you could ever imagine...I wont hurt you like he did...(She kisses her fiance)...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She kisses her and gets dressed)...You're really pretty...You know that right? (She kisses the back of her neck)

[Monica:] Only when I'm around you...(She fixes her hair and smiles)

[Lexi:] Well...Maybe we can change that to only when I love you...Because I love you all the time...Every second of every day...From the moment I met you to the moment the Lord decides to just terminate everything including heaven...

[Monica:] I doubt he'll do that...But either way...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She smiles and kisses her cheek)

[Monica:] Can you zip me up?

[Lexi:] Sure...(She zips up Monica's dress)...How do I look?

[Monica:] Perfect...(She kisses her again)...Mwah!

[Lexi:] You better go...Tess'll start asking questions...

[Monica:] I know...(She walks to the door)...Well...Are you going to kiss me goodbye or not?...(Lexi smiles and walks over to her)...

[Lexi:] Yes...(She kisses her and laughs)...I love you...

[Monica:] i love you too...(She gives her one more kiss and leaves)

[Lexi:] Wow!...That woman really knows how to break my heart...She just has to leave...(She laughs and finishes getting ready)...Well now she can heal my heart...With a smile...Her beautiful loving smile...

2 Weeks Later...

[Monica:] Honey?...I'm home...(She sets her purse down)

[Lexi:] In the living room...

[Monica:] Hi honey...Whatcha doin? (She kisses her neck)

[Lexi:] Trying to write a song...

[Monica:] Ah...You're not gonna sing are ya?

[Lexi:] Why? You don't like my voice?

[Monica:] You have a beautiful voice but...Mrs. Preston just confronted me on how loudly I was stomping up the stairs...I think she's got another hang over...

[Lexi:] Oh...Well...I guess...I could occupy myself with other things...

[Monica:] Like what?

[Lexi:] Like you...(She grabs Monica's waist and pulls her down on her lap)...I've missed you...

[Monica:] I've missed you too...(She kisses her and smiles)...We need to set a date for the wedding...

[Lexi:] Now?

[Monica:] We need to set a date now...But I will wait as long as you want me to...(She kisses her and smiles)

1 Year Later...

[Lexi:] Happy anniversary! I can't believe we've already been married for six months!

[Monica:] Me either! (She kisses Lexi) Want some breakfast?

[Lexi:] No I just want you...

[Monica:] After breakfast...I'm not really in the mood...Plus I'm hungry...

[Lexi:] Fine...Eat...I'm not hungry...(She lays down and turns on the T.V.)

[Monica:] Lexi...Don't be like that...(She sits down next to her wife)...Come on honey...I need food...After I eat I promise...We can make love for hours if you like but if I dont eat...I won't have the strength to even kiss you let alone make love to you...I love you honey you know that...

[Lexi:] I know...I'm sorry it's just...Right around this time when I was married to Cameron...He started rejecting me...He'd say "Oh, not now. I told you I dont want to have sex with you" or "Bitch, step the fuck off or I'll beat the shit out of you. You answer to me. I fuck you when I want."

[Monica:] Baby...(She takes her hand) I'm sorry...You didn't deserve to be treated like that...Lexi...You are the best wife any lesbian could ask for...And I will never belittle you like that...Ever...

[Lexi:] I know...Go on eat...I'm still not hungry though...I dont normally get hungry until like 12:30...

[Monica:] Are you sure?

[Lexi:] Yeah...But could you at least eat here in bed with me?

[Monica:] Sure...You're not trying to lose weight are you?

[Lexi:] Mon...You know how I feel about my weight...I'm a big girl and I'm proud of that...

[Monica:] I'm just proud to call you my wife...(She kisses her)...At least drink something?

[Lexi:] Fine...Will you please bring me a Mt. Dew?

[Monica:] Sure...Anything for my girl...(She kisses her)..Mwah!

[Lexi:] Don't take too long...I'm gonna miss those kisses too much...

[Monica:] Not as much as I will...(She goes and makes breakfast and walks back to the bedroom)...Here's your Mt. Dew...

[Lexi:] Thanks baby...(She opens it and puts her arm around Monica's shoulders)

[Monica:] There's more in there if you want me to get you some...

[Lexi:] Nah...I'm fine...(She takes a drink of it)...But you know a kiss wouldn't hurt...

[Monica:] Okay...(She kisses her wife)...Happy anniversary...

[Lexi:] Happy anniversary...(She kisses the side of her wife's forehead)...Mwah!

[Monica:] Sure you dont want a bite? It's delecious...

[Lexi:] Fine...One bite...(Monica holds out the fork and Lexi takes a bite)...You were right...It's good but I'm still not hungry...(She kisses her and takes a drink)...I love you...(She smiles) But my back hurts...Would you give me a massage?

2 Weeks Later

[Monica:] (She walks in and smiles weakly) Hi baby...(She yawns)...I am exhausted!

[Lexi:] Well...Why don't you go take a nap...

[Monica:] Really?

[Lexi:] Yeah...You work hard...You deserve it...(She picks her up)

[Monica:] Lexi!...Honey, what are you doing?

[Lexi:] Treating my wife like the queen she is...(She carries her to the bed)...

[Monica:] Lexi...Honey, what has gotten into you?

[Lexi:] You have...Baby...I saw Cameron today...He was here...Begginging me to take hime back...Six years ago I nearly killed myself because he didnt want me even though I knew he wasn't good for me...But now...Monica...You've changed me...You've helped me see that I'm strong...

[Monica:] Apparently...(She smiles and kisses her wife) Baby...I love you...And I'm not so tired that we can't make love at least once...(She kisses her and smiles)...Mhhh...(She unbuttons her top)

[Lexi:] I love you...(She kisses her and straddles her)

[Monica:] I want you...(She kisses her and entangles her finger in her wifes hair)...Mhh...You're beautiful...

[Lexi:] So are you...(She kisses her and smiles)...Monica...You are the best wife I could ask for...(She smiles and kisses her neck)...

[Monica:] Have you ever regreted marrying me?

[Lexi:] Why? Are you regreting it?

[Monica:] No...I'm just hoping you don't...(She cups Lexi's face in her hands)...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She kisses the palm of Monica's hand)

[Monica:] Lexi? Do you think I have a nice body?

[Lexi:] Yeah...You have a beautiful body...And a smile that makes my heart stop...(She kisses her and laughs) And kisses that could melt butter...

[Monica:] And why is that?

[Lexi:] Because they are full of warmth and love...(She kisses her and smiles)...

[Monica:] Well...You are my wife...(She sits up and smiles)...Come here...(She kisses her and takes off her top)...Help me out of this bra...(SHe turns around and Lexi undoes it)...Thank you...(She takes it off and smiles)...

[Lexi:] You have the best breasts in the whole world...(She cups them in her hands and smiles)...So round and perfect...(She kisses her neck)

[Monica:] Uh-uh...(She removes Lexi's hands and kisses her)...Not yet...(She smiles and kisses her)...Patience baby...(She french kisses her for a while)...Mhhh...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(Monica pulls Lexi's shirt off over her head and kisses her)

[Monica:] Baby...(She kisses her romanticallly)...Mhhh...(She smiles and takes off her skirt)...Lex...(She smiles and kisses her wife)...

[Lexi:] Mon...(She takes off her bra and kisses Monica)

[Monica:] Lie down...(She straddles Lexi and laughs)...You are so sexy...

[Lexi:] Not as sexy as you...(She rolls over and pins Monica down)...You know I like to be in control...

[Monica:] I like when you're in control...It's hot...(She smiles and kisses her)

[Lexi:] (She smiles and takes off her jeans)...I have a suprise for you...

[Monica:] What?...(She sits up as Lexi shows Monica the tatoo)...You got a tatoo?

[Lexi:] Yeah...Look...(Monica looks and smiles)

[Monica:] A heart with angel wings...And my name...

[Lexi:] Well you're an angel...I love you with all my heart...And your name is Monica...Oh and look...(She shows her another tatoo)...I've been talking about this since I was fourteen...{True my friends and I came up with this in Choir)

[Monica:] "Ur Name"...Why?

[Lexi:] So that I can walk into a bar...Go up to a complete stranger and bet them $100 that I have "Ur name" tatooed on my ass...

[Monica:] Nice...(She kisses her)...Come on...I want my girl...(She pulls her back to bed)

[Lexi:] And dont worry...No one else will ever see them...

[Monica:] What about the stranger in the bar thing you wanted to do?...

[Lexi:] I'll still do it...The other one is just for you...(She kisses her and smiles)...Baby...(She french kisses her and smiles)...With these tatoo's I feel like a porn star...

[Monica:] You're my porn star...(She smiles and laughs)...

[Lexi:] Monica...do my thumbs bother you?...

[Monica:] It's hardly even noticeable...

[Lexi:] Still...Do they bother you?

[Monica:] No...Lex...I love you...Every part of you...(She smiles and kisses her)...You're my girl...(She smiles and kisses her)...

[Lexi:] I love you...(She takes off her panties and smiles)...Come here...(She pulls her to her and French kisses her)...Mhhh...(She continues French kissing her)...

[Monica:] Hmmmm...(She takes off her panties)

[Lexi:] (She keeps French kissing her and Monica starts squeezing Lexi's ass)...Uh-uh...(She moves her hands and kisses her)

[Monica:] Baby...Please?...

[Lexi:] Patience baby...(She laughs and does a 69)...Want me to eat you out?

[Monica:] Yeah...(She kisses Lexi's pussy)

[Lexi:] How about instead...We use the strap on?...(She gets it out of the drawer)

[Monica:] Anything you want...(They make love and Lexi puts the strapon back in the drawer)...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She lays down next to her wife)

[Monica:] Come here...(She kisses her)...Mhh...

[Lexi:] When do you have to go back to work?

[Monica:] Not for a few days...(She lays her head on Lexi's shoulder and sighs)...How much do you love me?

[Lexi:] More than words can express...(She kisses her) You know that...

[Monica:] I know...I just need reassurance every once in a while...(She smiles at her wife)...

[Lexi:] babe? Can I ask you something?

[Monica:] Sure...

[Lexi:] How old are you?

[Monica:] About six thousand years old...(She looks down in shame)

[Lexi:] Dang! I didn't know my wife was so old!

[Monica:] Yes well...(She turns away)

[Lexi:] Baby...I don't mean it in a bad way...Monica...You're so amazing...You're age just means that you've seen a little bit of everything...

[Monica:] Yeah?

[Lexi:] Yeah...(She kisses her wife)...

[Monica:] Mhhh...(She puts her hands on Lexi's cheeks)...

[Lexi:] I love you so much...(She smiles and laughs)...Monica...Mmmmh!...Baby...(She smiles and stops)...Lie down on your stomach...I'll rub your back...(Monica lays down and Lexi starts rub her back)

[Monica:] Mhhh...You're really good at this...

[Lexi:] Well...My mom used to rub my back to get me to fall asleep...But now I do it...To pleasure...My beautiful sexy wife...(She kisses her shoulder)...

[Monica:] Mhhh...It's giving me goosebumps...(She smiles and rolls over)

[Lexi:] What?

[Monica:] Nothing...I'm just a wee bit tired...

[Lexi:] Come on...(She pulls the covers up over them)...Let's take a nap...(She wraps her arms around her wife) Mhh...You know I really love you...

[Monica:] I love you too...(She kisses her)...As much as I love making love with you...I like it when you just hold me too...(She snuggles with her wife)...

[Lexi:] I like the feel of your naked body pressed up against mine...Just laying here...Not moving except for breathing...(She kisses her forehead)...Now...Let's get some sleep...

[Monica:] (She smiles and they fall asleep)...Do it! Hahaha!

[Lexi:] (She sucks the helium) We represent the lullabye league the lullabye leageu the lullabye league...

[Monica:] Hahah! That's hilarius...(Lexi sucks more in and her lungs expload) Lexi! No! (She jerks awake)

[Lexi:] Monica!...Hey...Baby it's okay...I'm right here...

[Monica:] (She pants and wipes her eyes)...Oh God...

[Lexi:] Hey...Baby...It's okay...I'm right here...It's okay...

[Monica:] Promise me something...

[Lexi:] Anything...What is it baby?...

[Monica:] Promise me no matter how fun it may seem that you will never ever do helium...

[Lexi:] I promise...Why?

[Monica:] Because I'm afraid to lose you...I'm afraid you'll accidentally inhale it and it will go into your lungs and I'll lose you...(She starts crying)...

[Lexi:] Baby...(She hugs her wife)...I promise you wont ever lose me...(She comforts her wife)...Shhh!...Monica...I'm not going anywear...I promise...Come on...

[Monica:] I'm sorry...I'm such a baby...

[Lexi:] You're my baby...(She kisses her and laughs)...Baby...(She french kisses her)...Mhhh...I love you...(She smiles and rubs her breasts)...You're beautiful...(She lays her down and kisses her neck)...Monica...I wrote you a song...

[Monica:] Make love to me and then you can sing the song...(They make out for a while and Lexi smiles)...What are you grinning about?

[Lexi:] Nothing...You just have a really cute but...And nice tits...And well...I guess what I'm saying is you're perfect...(They tribb and come)

[Monica:] That was great! As usual...(SHe kisses her wife)...Now werent you going to sing me a song?

[Lexi:] (She hits play on the CD player)...Aren't you something to admire? Cause your shine is somethin like mirror...And I can't help but notice, You reflect in this heart of mine. If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to to find. Just know that I'm always peering out on the other side. Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soap I can tell you there is no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the past, I'm here trying to pull you through you just gotta be strong. I dont wanna lose you now I'm looking right at the other half of me The biggest scene inside of my heart there's a space but now you're home. SHow me how to fight for now And I'll you baby, it was easy comin back into you once I figured it out you were right her all along It's like you're my mirror...My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this. That we're making two reflections into one Causeit's like your my mirror. My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me. (She finishes and stops the CD player and smiles)

[Monica:] Is that really how you feel?

[Lexi:] Yes...Baby when you aren't around its like a little piece of me is missing...You're my other half...

[Monica:] Wow...You should have a poet...(She blushes and puts on her house robe)...Come on...I'll make us some lunch...(Lexi gets up)

[Lexi:] Let me see you...Just wear your robe to where I can still see your tits...

[Monica:] Yes dear...(She opens the top of her robe and kisses her)...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She puts on her robe and they walk hand in hand out to the kitchen)...

[Monica:] What would you like?...(She smiles and squeezes Lexi's ass)

[Lexi:] You...And some Mac&Cheese...(They eat lunch and head back to the bedroom)...My back hurts...

[Monica:] (She straddles her and starts massaging her back)

[Lexi:] Mhhhhh...That feels good...

[Monica:] Why is it that you have back pain so much?

[Lexi:] I don't know...

[Monica:] (She kisses her neck)...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...


End file.
